fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samuel17/Journal
From now on I'll be writing about how my life goes. Probably more convenient than userpage news. 23-01-17 Hello! Midterms are very near. Not sure how I feel. I do not fear them, but I don't feel that ready as well. Huh. Anyhow, good news: Mum may have decided to let me use the laptop again. That, or she completely and totally forgot about my computer ban. But does it really matter? I can use laptop on weekdays again! I'd also like to congratulate Mori and Ivan for their newly found adminship. Satisfying. 28-08-16 Oh boy, would you look at the date! It's the final day of vacations. Great. 10th grade is, over here at least, often considered the most important scholar year, so I probably will tryhard through the various schoolwork. I'll try not to juggle last-minute homework as often as I did last year. Also, I'm being computer-banned again for the school year (except Friday/weekend hopefully), which I still think is unnessecary and the such. It's unfortunate but it's to be expected, really. Doesn't make it any less stupid, though. No kidding, my mother justifies it under the grounds of "you need to sleep early for school". Because apparently being on the computer and sleeping early (which I don't like to do anyways, regardless of computer availability) are mutually exclusive. Oh well. 23-07-16 What do you mean you haven't made an entry in five months? Unsurprisingly enough not a lot has been going on in my life except for schoolstuffs, the occasional event ect ect. Not worth making multiple entries, all of them pointing out how life's going on the same. Well? Is something happening right now? No. I just figured out it's about time to let some people know that, hey, I'm not dead and I'm always watching every single movement of yours. Forever. By that I mean I still take a look at the wiki on a daily basis. Anyways, I'm halfway through my vacations, 10th grade is slowly walking towards me in a menacingly slow kinda way and I don't like that. I'm not even sure what the hell I'm doing right now. In the span of one day I may or may not: *Watching videos on Jr: Noobtube, all the time. *Try (and usually fail) to get progress done in EW. I'm sure some day I'll be back in the mood but that day is certainly not anytime soon. Maybe. *TF2 (Who thought it was a good idea to get rid of pubs?) *Writing up a game idea about birds duking it out. It's way more entertaining than I ever thought it would be. *Playing on Roblox in general. But as we know, 74% are probably legitimately good but they don't interest me, 25% are cancerous clickbait (tycoons need to screw off) and the remaining 1% runs off concepts that I like but are still flawed by either being heavily unbalanced or having gamepasses (i.e pay for advantage over other players). *Imagining FB characters as competitive Pokemons. Don't judge. *Chat. And maybe trading memes with Jr. *Maybe try and develop more characters for this. But at this point it's more a question of "actually drawing them and then making them a proper character page." Anyhow, wiki does seem to have been more alive those last few days. I will celebrate this by actually going to the chat and hoping to catch someone. Like the good ol' days, amirite? RIP JWDD seemed like a cool guy, happy bday anyways. And happy anniversary, DB Wiki! ...What do you mean a new SR update? I looooooooove wheels. 25-02-16 I bet you're expecting another "life's the same" entry but actually it will be a bit different. Let's list what is happening, shall we? + Mum has been outta the contry for some weeks and I have not the slightest idea when she's coming back. But I guess I appreciate the ensuing peace. + Spring break is coming in two days. A little more than a week off school (and in laptop) will do me good. + Schoolwork has been easy on me following the end of second term. That's great. + Hilarious MK7 shenanigans every dinner break. : + Take a wild guess at who's the best in the bunch. About my luck, though... : - Once I got hit by three blue shells in a single race. :: - STOP CHOOSING TOAD CIRCUIT. + I'm gonna be uncle in the following months! + Roblox progress going well, I guess. Maybe not all of it has been shifted to Elemental Wars last few weeks but hopefully Spring Break can rectify that. - Family still has annoying tendencies. - Related to above but deserves its own section: I'm the only one to dishwash. Ever. Que François n'est point à chasser le tigre. 22-01-16 Life goes on, I guess. Not that great, but eh. In short, I can now only use laptop for non-homework purposes in week-ends, which is about as stupid as the sudden large pile of homework being thrown our way (with relatively short deadlines, at that). The very uninteresting projects/exams/assignments at school does not help. I guess I can now relate a little bit to those who drop out of school. Still refuse to do that, though. I really wish I could like, fool around some more on Steam. Or get something done in Elemental Wars, because I have not made any significant progress, not counting last week, since last month. That is pretty unfortunate. Meanwhile, I was only aware of the existence of this pretty cool piece of entertainment precisely today. But more importantly: Lol timelines. 03-01-16 Lol= |-| A long, angry rant lol= What a wonderful fucking way to start off this new year. Ugh. As evidenced by my surprising Precision F Strike, I'm in a really, really, really bad mood. Looks like my family doesn't want to see me behind a computer screen anymore. It also turns out pretty much the entirety of my family values experience and "listening to elders/authority figures" way too much. Like, you are in no position to argue or respond or even question it. Getting shouted at just for not agreeing with an action they want me to do? And then saying that I'm disrespecting them? Jesus Christ. Honestly, this is depressing. I could very well list off what bullshit arguments/assumptions they have made against me. In fact, I'll do that right now. *You are wasting your childhood. You will regret it. (It's subjective, so BS) *You spend too much time on the computer. (...And? I would like to know, yknow, the negative effects of being too much on the computer) *You don't do anything else but computer. (It goes multiple ways): **For entertainment purposes, computer is my favorite hobby (one member of my family does not consider videogames/computer as a hobby. Jesus Christ.). There is no reason for me to alternate: Why would I need to do that. How I spend my abundance of free time doesn't matter. Variety? I need to mix it up? That's subjective again, so BS. **I am fed up with this one. No, I don't fucking neglect breakfast, taking showers, brushing my teeth ect. Not my fault if you are all absent (applies to basically everyone), don't have the wits and spatial awareness to even notice me (my mother usually) or just have a short memory (my mother again). Utter BS. **The only even remotely relevant argument is taking care of my dog. AND THEN AGAIN, it's still shaky as first off it ain't just me that's taking care of him (mom also does a fine job at that). Oh and of course they have to exaggerate what I do (or don't do, sometimes), claiming that I only take him out every 6 hours. Piss off. **And of course, the obligatory "you're addicted" argument. Nevermind the fact that I just proved to everyone that I could pretty much outright ignore my laptop for nearly two weeks, even despite seeing it regularly on my room. Look, addict =/= doing something a lot, because that's what I do. I'm on the computer all the time because it's my favourite hobby, and I have nothing else to do in the meantime. Nothing more, nothing less. What else do you expect me to do at that age? *I need to socialise more, to interact more with people. (Nevermind the fact that I'm actually relatively social and friendly at school, or pretty much anywhere other than my own house. I think why I hate discussing with my own family is self-explanatory. Also, just because I can doesn't mean I need to. I know who I am, I know I can work around people if need be but that doesn't mean I'll necessariy come to them.) *Related to the previous ones: You need to go outside more often. (No. Why? I don't like to go outside if I don't have to. What the hell am I supposed to do out there? I'm just not that kind of person. And no, it is not JUST the computer that keeps me inside. What, removing every possible hobby of mine is going to eventually transform me into an outgoing, social person? Maybe out of desperation, but the key word being "desperation". So it isn't natural. Not the real me. There you go, their theory is disproved. Oh and by the way, I'm relatively healthy and in shape. Can't deny that exercising will help. It helps everyone. But I certainly won't be dying if I don't do that.) *You are still young. We've been through more and we know what's better for you. (Fuck you, that's what. You realise teenagers ARE nearly adults. Just because you lived through more things than me doesn't invalidate the opinion/arguments of anyone younger than you. You still have to take into consideration what younger people say and not shrug it off. Not to say they are always right. Far from it. But, for a second, treat them like adults and listen to their side of things, damn it!). *Worthy mention: "In my time, things weren't that way" arguments (One big screw you. If you think that people shouldn't question authority then you don't deserve to be an authority figure. Don't try to bring examples like "Did we question our parents when they told us to get back home by X time?". I know damn well this is for safety issues. But this? This is just us arguing about how to live my life. Are there possible consequences for being too much on the laptop later in adulthood? Maybe. But I'm pretty sure I'll want to get rid of them, if I have any. It's not like I'm being controlled by computers. I certainly don't want to compromise my job and end up having to move back in with my family. That would be embarrassing. Oh and since I'll likely be working, computer will already play a less important part of my daily life). *Probably some more that I forgot. But not bothering with that. Really, they have no reason to worry about me. I'm doing very fine in school, I'm in a good shape, I have a healthy social life in school (and in the Internet, but don't expect them to acknowledge that) et cetera. Basically, everything is fine for me. Except when I'm in my own house. Because of my family. I wonder what's wrong there. Anyhow, I'm stuck with comparatively little computer time (2 hours, apparently) for a long while. The rest of the time will likely be spent via Wii U-ing (in the meantime I'm really hoping to catch you guys in chat). There goes also the near entirety of my vacations, my mood and most of the respect I had for my family. I'll be honest, I'm moving outta this house as soon as possible. Get a job, move out of this house into my own and wave my family goodbye and, more importantly, tell them one last FUCK YOU. I'll be the good life from now on. But you know there's something wrong when I say I wish time would go by faster so I could move out already! I don't care about how little free time in comparison I'll have. For me it is completly worth it. The conclusion: More aware parents should not raise children with those kind of morals. Please help all of humanity by neutralising this mindset. |-| Sigh. Man, that was a really long rant. It was also tedious to write this with Wii U, but my sheer rage alone kept me through this. Probably took long enough for me to cool off and being a slightly grumpier version of myself. Lol. Remember this: You are all great friends and I love you all. You guys isolate me from the tough world outside. Couldn't ask for more, you are all great companions for me. This wiki is basically my exhaust, where I can cool off and share whatever I find interesting. But for now I must retreat. If you're willing to, go in chat. I can pop by regularly or semi regularly. Take care. Yours sincerely, Samuel. Category:Blog posts